


Sorry For Your Loss

by intern_at_german_chapterhouse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame, F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, POV Wanda Maximoff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sorry for your loss, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intern_at_german_chapterhouse/pseuds/intern_at_german_chapterhouse
Summary: After losing Vision, Wanda isn't doing so well. The others try to help her and Steve suggests a self-help group. And even though she's pretty sure she'll hate it, Wanda goes.Basically the beginning of the first episode of Sorry For Your Loss but it's Wanda instead of Leigh.





	Sorry For Your Loss

Wanda didn't want to go. Every fibre of her being told her that this was a bad idea. But maybe, just maybe they were right. She couldn't keep going like this. They were all right.  
She had to get out of bed, out of her room, she had to eat, talk to people. Do something. Something other than lying under the covers and pretending the world around her didn't exist.

The self-help group was Steve's idea. He said it helped him after their first fight against Thanos, with losing so many friends and all the feelings that trenched back up. So Wanda decided to give it a try.  
By the time the first woman started talking, Wanda regretted her decision. The donuts they had eaten before were dry and the coffee had been cold and the room was weirdly light and the people there seemed to all know each other and she felt odd. Especially because she was pretty sure that they all knew who she was. They all had seen pictures of her fighting, videos of Scarlet Witch in action. She felt like they were all staring at her.

After Amy, a woman who had lost both her kids when Thanos snapped his fingers and was still fighting with that loss, even after they came back, finished, the group all turned to Wanda.  
“It's your turn, Wanda,” Michael said.  
Wanda cleared her throat and fished her notebook out of the purse sitting at her feet.  
“I made myself notes. I only have five minutes, I didn't want to spend the whole time rambling.”  
“It's okay if you ramble.” Michael smiled at her and she hated the sympathy in his voice and his eyes and the way he held his head. She hated all of this. She just wanted to get back in her bed.  
“No it's not.”  
“Yes, it is.” She wanted to yell at Michael, tell him to shut up. But she tried to stay calm and just said: “No, no it's not.”

Then she cleared her throat again and started talking. “Okay, here. So. I was online yesterday and a bunch of people had posted links to this info graphic, sorry, does everyone know what that – it's a cartoon that illustrates statistics, so um,” she was rambling. Capitulating, she put away the note book. This was going to suck even worse than she had expected it to.  
“So, this info graphic was about relationships and it said that if your significant other dies, it feels like losing 308.780 dollars a year. Which sounded crazy to me at first.” Here she had to take a few seconds to take a breath.  
“Like, how do you... How do you put a dollar amount on death? Like how is that a thing with a price tag? But then I started to think about what it would feel like to lose 308780 dollars a year and it would feel like, like a problem you can never fix.” That much money had been more than she could have ever imagined as a kid. But since she became an Avenger and first Tony and then T'Challah payed for everything she needed, money wasn't a thing she thought about much. So imagining what losing 308780 dollars would feel like wasn't easy for her. But just thinking about that kind of money and what she could buy with it made her stomach hurt.  
“It's an impossible amount of money to lose. I don't know if it's that exact number. The 780 at the end feels a bit weird, uhm.” The entire room was silent as she pushed a few strands of hair back behind her ears where they belonged. She knew that her hair looked like shit, she hadn't showered in days and the quick bath she took this morning (she usally hated taking baths, but it had felt like hot water would be the only thing to warm her, that's how cold she had felt after getting out of bed) hadn't done them much good. Well, there wasn't anything she could do about that now. She could just stop rambling and finish what she had to say and then sink back into her chair and pretend she wasn't there.  
“But I.. I would say that losing my,... That Vision being dead feels like the same kind of impossible thing.”

Nodding, she added: “That's what I got.”  
“Thank you for sharing.” All the others in the circle of chairs in the weird hall next to a weird church nodded back at her and thanked her for talking about a weird infographic she had found online while trying to ignore the actual people around her trying to help.  
“You're welcome.” It felt so weird to say it and she regretted it the moment the words left her lips, but they were already out, so there was no use worrying about it anymore.

“You still have a few more minutes.” Michael looked at her, waiting for her to keep talking.  
“I don't really want them.”


End file.
